bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wikicool55/A Memory of a Memory
What to know how I went through my life? Find it out now! Early Ages The day right after my 3rd birthday, I was brought in to Six Flags Over Georgia. The baby rides I rode was fun. The reason why I was brought in Six Flags right after my birthday because the party lasted very long. I loved cartoons, toys, and sleeping in the couch. A year and 23 days later, I already knew how to write in cursive. I knew how to serve my food myself. I knew how to dance robot style. July 19, 2000. My mom recieved a ticket to anywhere that you want to go to by her friend. She checked on the Internet to see any. My mom would had chose France, but my dad want to go to the Phillipines. Welp, took 10 hours to pack our things. It was the first time I was on an airplane. I was scared because the plane might crash and we would die. It did not happen. I asked my dad why we came to the Philippines. He said he loved vacationing there. But, school season there already started. 6 years old was not the early ages anymore. Now, it was the Kids' Life Ages. And well, I loved it. Kids' Life Ages I was watching Spongebob Squarepants right after my first day at school. My mom wanted to know what happened at school. I accepted. At school, I wanted to know how to speak the Filipino Language which was Tagalog. I was friends with a smart kid who was named John Patrick Macasaet. He greeted everyone very nicely. When I introduced myself, something happened really bad. Someone said "Fu*k you out, bit*h!" Everyone became dead silent. The teacher did not heard it. It was school bully Raco Burgos. Everyone wants to hide from him, but everyone keeps on getting caught. No teacher or admin ever heard it. If he was not here, everyone in the school could be calm enough. Well, want to skip to the last day of Grade 1? Good. Everyone wanted to have a gold medal. But rumour has it that there was 1 platinum medal for anybody who had an 96 (The max grade was 95). I found out that secret by reading the history of my school. No one had ever read it for years. The last person to read was Mika Horayton. When I was done reading, a trapdoor activated at the bottom of my feet. I was at the school basement room. It was lit with torches and filled with old stuff. I tryed to find the exit. The exit was at front of me right after I searched for 5 minutes. But to open the door, one must solve a riddle. The riddle it said to me was, "Bad to you happens, trapped in a room like me. Terror and bad food came for thee man. I'm worst of bad people." I thinked for a minute. I said the word 'Jail'. Thee may the door be open. The Grade 1 medals are almost ready. I ran real fast. Just it time to make it. I had a PLATINUM MEDAL. WOW. I couldn't remember that day. Second and third grades, not really much happened. Fourth grade, was just crazy. For the first quarter, it was all like madness. Second quarter, Sparta. Third quarter, Nyan Cat madness. Fourth quarter, I COULD NOT TAKE THIS ANYMOAR!!! Fifth grade was much quiet. Behavior raised high. Topics are real fast like after a week or two, it's quiz time. Acsess granted to 6th grade? Yes. Gosh, a classmate of mine was a daredevil. One time at August 4th, he leaped from the 5th floor (there were 7 floors) down to the ground which was concrete and wow! 3 words. He. Landed. Safely. He did not even bend his knees right when he landed! At my birthday, he was in the water for 12 minutes! My mom was asking how he did all that madness and he said to believe in yourself and other people who like you. At the final day, he leaped from the roof down to a crowd! That is really crazy. Name? Forgei Antoñio. I figured out his secret. He made some kind of potion that makes him do stunts that are abosulutely dangerous! High school was the New Teenage Years. It was biologically great. New Teenage Years 2006. First Year. I did not believe it would be this hard! Different school, different friends. I saw Raco Burgos in the list of First Year students. Uh oh. Looks like this calm school is gonna be noisy. Same thing happened when I introduced myself. Raco said, "Hey motherfu*ker! Go buy yourself a sh*tty taco with a cr*ppy soda drink and a fu*king dessert!" Everyone was horrifed instead of dead silent. He shouted so loud that the entire school could hear it. You should not say that to anybody. Ever. I had a new baby girl sibling named Allysa. 2 years old already. Wanted to have the same life as me but in a girlish way. Way too girlish. 1st to 10th time at TLE, I had to bring an Nokia phone that was very new in 2006. Up and far, thy may be housing. Home Education, of course! Nice and fine. Second year, just like 4th grade. Third year, Practice for Dance Recital at SM Manila from 1st quarter to 4th quarter every Saturday. Fourth year was gibber gibber. Talk was in every minute, hour, and day. Texting and doing Facebook and Twitter was now hobbies for me. My mom needs to take care of my little sis now and she does not help me anymore in my homework and projects. Oh yeah, I forgot something. I know now how to speak Tagalog at a nice accent. The years 2010 until now was the University Years. I should not talk about the University Years right now. This, is too much talk. Dont ban me from the bad words. This is a true story and he really said it. So, dont blame me, Planterbloon! Category:Blog posts